A Witch Can't Love A Prince
by mayaisnumber1
Summary: There’s a witch at the unused Music Room. She would always draw and she would never talk. She never smiled... Until Roxas came along. Roxas x Namine; High school fic
1. The Prince Meets the Witch

Summary: There's a witch at the unused Music Room

**Summary: **There's a witch at the unused Music Room. She would always draw and she would never talk. She never smiled... Until Roxas came along.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**-**

_**A Witch**_

There's a witch at the unused Music Room. She would always draw and she would never talk. Nobody has ever seen her smile or cry or laugh. Her deep azure eyes would hide behind her pale blonde hair and her porcelain skin looked like she hasn't seen daylight since birth.

At first, you might think she was just merely another rich kid. But no. She was a _super _rich kid. In a matter of seconds, she can make your father lose his job or your family business torn down all at the same time. And as I said, _seconds_.

No one really wanted to go near her. Since even one mistake would mean oh hello, hell. She was known as the witch. And she never smiled.

But before… She was known as_ Naminé._

-

'Have you heard of the new kid?' was the topic of the school this morning as it was confirmed that a young male had just transferred to Twilight High. Previously, he was from Dusk High but unfortunately he got kicked out after he made one of the kids there infertile by kicking a sensitive spot so…

Of course, he got really well-welcomed… probably because Dusk High was an arch nemesis of Twilight High or maybe it was just because he easily got along with others fine.

Unlike most students who would probably make some big mistake that'll ruin his slash her life forever, he fortunately didn't.

…

Of course it was until he got lost.

-

_**The Prince Meets the Witch**_

"This is bad," Roxas mumbled to himself, finally realizing after a while that he was in fact,lost. Frankly speaking, he was _very _lost. The rooms at this part of the school looked abandoned and used as storage space. If only he hadn't been taking a tour by himself then he wouldn't have been lost.

He sighed, defeated. He'll just have to head back and ask the first person he sees for directions. Even if it would seem very pathetic.

He was about to walk away when he saw something interesting sticking out from the room at his right. He picked it up, curious, and then stared at it. It was a sketch. A detailed sketch.

A flower. An orchid in a vase to be exact. It was simple yet captivating.

The door was slightly left ajar. Being a person who doesn't think before he acts, Roxas welcomed himself and pushed the door gently. "Helloo?" He called out, peeking.

But as soon as he saw the room, he was more amazed than curious.

The whole floor was covered with scattered sketches.

"Whoa! This's incredible."

It took him some time before he noticed a girl sitting on a wooden chair, a sketchbook and a pencil in each of her hands. She, however, didn't seem to notice… or probably just acknowledge him. She just kept sketching on her small handbook, her hand swiftly shifting from the page; somehow it looked graceful and elegant.

"Um… Hello?" Roxas hesitantly greeted but she didn't pay him any heed. He concluded to enter, taking off his shoes as to not step on the beautiful pieces of art. As soon as he reached her location, he stared at her closely for a long time. But this didn't affect her as she continued to draw.

Roxas looked around. There was a long white table at one corner, and of course it was covered with sketches as well, scattered everywhere. Some of them were taped on the pure white wall. This looked more like some sanctuary. In fact, if it wasn't for the white grand piano standing opposite to the table, this wouldn't even look like a Music room.

He lit up as he saw the piano. He run towards it carefully, and observed it. There was a small, slender vase placed neatly standing on top of it and the piano looked like it was receiving very kind attention. There were no scratches, and every part of it was spotless.

Roxas couldn't resist.

He situated a finger on a key. Pressed it.

_Dong!_

His heart skipped a beat. Before he could control himself. Soon, his fingers started playing the keys, fast yet so fascinatingly elegant. The tune resonated in the room; the notes were coming to life. Loud yet somehow gentle. So sad and subtly even agonizing. Yet it makes you want to hear it over and over again.

The whole composition was short. And as soon as it ended, a huge smile was plastered on Roxas's face.

It was moments later that Roxas felt eyes staring intently at him. He turned over his heel and instantly, his sea-blue eyes came in contact with her azure ones, locks of her pale blonde hair almost concealing her eyes completely.

"My bad. Did I disturb you?" He asked sheepishly, smiling.

Instead of answering, however, she continued to stare at him. It seemed so innocent and emotionless but somehow Roxas felt pressured and nervous. But after for what seemed like hours, she turned her attention again to her sketchbook and proceeded into drawing.

"… Hey, what's your name? Why aren't you in class?" He questioned with another of his friendly smile.

He went closer to her and tried to have a conversation with her again. "Wow, you're really talented. Did you draw everything in this room on your own?"

"…"

"I can't really draw you see, but I do play instruments. Do you like music?"

"…"

He blinked. "… I guess you only like art, huh?"

But it seems like his existence was clearly insignificant again. He let out a sigh because of this.

"Well, I'll be heading back to class... Wanna accompany me?" He knew he would never receive an answer but hey it was worth a shot.

…

Then again.

With this, he pouted at her in a childish way unconsciously. Then he walked towards the door, stomping on the floor, completely forgetting about the things he was ruining in the process. Yet, she didn't seem to care, still focusing her full concentration on the project she was drawing.

He was halfway to the door now when…

"Namine."

It was a soft whisper, he could barely hear it but it was certainly a voice. He looked back at her, his brows raised highly with curiosity and surprise. "What?" He answered.

She continued to draw. Not looking at him. "My name is Namine." Her voice was gentle and quiet. To Roxas it even sounded like it was coming from a sweet young girl.

This, however, made Roxas smile widely. "Nice to meet you, Namine!" He gave her a single wave. "Bye!" And then he left with a grin on his face.

She continued to draw.

-

_**The Curse**_

"Where were you, Roxas? You missed half of our last class." Roxas's new friend, Sora, complained. Roxas sudden appearances and disappearances were kind of surprising him a little.

The blonde looked at him innocently and then smiled. "Well, I met Namine!"

"_Namine_?" Both of his friends, Riku and Sora repeated. Amazingly, both had an obvious sign of alarm in their voices. "You mean that girl at the abandoned Music room?" Riku asked, his platinum silver hair falling graciously over his shoulders.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, why'd you have to do that? That's so stupid!" Riku was obviously not approving of this new blooming friendship he was developing.

Sora, however, agreed. Adding up to his inquisitiveness regarding the subject.

"Why? What's up."

"Look, Namine's a witch." Riku clearly pointed out.

"A witch?!" Roxas said again. "Whoa, so she can do magic and stuff?!"

Both of his so-called friends slapped the back of his head. "No, you idiot, how old are you?"

"He meant she's evil." Roxas soon began to notice how they were starting to whisper now as if this was a very delicate subject. "Listen, if you mess with her one bit, you're life's over."

"She ruins your life so quick as if like magic!"

"Her family runs the most powerful company in this school. Plus, their name is popular and important among the business world."

"Trust me, dude, you don't wanna meddle with her. We know what she did last year and we thought she was just the normal new girl but you won't believe what she _actually _did."

"What? What did she do?" Roxas asked, listening attentively.

"She easily brought hell to the surface. That girl, whom she had a small argument with, lost everything. Her father's job, their house, their business, stripped off their dignity. Like I said, _everything_!"

"Really?"

"Well… somebody helped her and her family afterwards and now she's as good as before but still…" Riku pointed at Roxas, closely commanding him. "Stay away from the witch, Roxas."

"But she's so cute," Roxas said just to mess with them.

"Don't fall in love with her, idiot!" With this he earned another slap at the back of the head.

"You don't want to make high school a lot more miserable, right, Roxas?"

-

_Thirty minutes before Dismissal Time_

_Abandoned Music room_

_**The Lonely Witch**_

She sat there, this time she wasn't paying attention at the sketchbook on her lap. For now, she was interested at the sky. She frowned. The clouds were dark and it shaded, turned everything to dull shades of gray.

She hated rain.

Or rather, she hated the colors. Everything seemed lifeless.

Slowly she stood up from her white chair, grabs the black glazer from the back of her seat, puts it on unhurriedly, and then stood up straight.

Then she took her white umbrella, leaning on the wall and walked out of the room.

She walked and walked and walked until she was out of school premises. Once again, she didn't accept the offer of her personal driver to take her home, but instead she wanted to walk.

She liked to walk.

She liked to see different things.

So the driver left, leaving the witch alone. Seeing others leave kind of felt lonely. But it was okay. The witch wasn't bothered. The witch was used to it after all.

The witch walked and walked and walked.

And then a droplet of water dropped on her nose. She looked up at the sky. She frowned. The clouds were gray and the sky was not blue.

She hated rain.

Everything seemed lifeless.

Slowly she propped her umbrella over her head.

The witch walked and walked and walked.

The witch was lonely. The witch wasn't bothered. The witch was used to it after all.

-

_Dismissal Time_

_School Premises_

_**Rain**_

Roxas walked out of the school building, a checkered umbrella in his right hand, and his bag hanging at his back. _'Namine's a witch.' _Roxas found it hard to believe. How could a girl that looked so innocent be as immoral as to be called a witch?

He sighed. Even though he didn't want to believe everybody else, he figured that maybe he should follow their advice. After all, he doesn't have any right to argue with them and defend Namine when he, himself, had just met her.

'_My name is Namine.'_

But still…

Once again, he sighed while loosening his plaid tie. And then he started to walk. Roxas liked to walk. Others were already in their vehicles. And The Prince was left alone at the lonely kingdom called school. (Insert sheepish grin here)

So the prince walked and walked and walked.

'_If you mess with her one bit, your life's over.'_

He was too preoccupied with curious thoughts of the witch that he failed to notice somebody on her knees, hugging something close to her chest. In fact, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't felt something tugging at his long sleeve.

He looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was. And much to his surprise, it was a girl with pale blonde hair. Deep azure eyes. And porcelain skin. It was the witch, drenched, and slightly out of breath.

"Namine? What are you doing?!" Roxas panicked, leaning towards her to shelter her from the rain with the use of her mighty umbrella. :D

To his surprise, she gently pushed him away from her, looking down on the muddy floor. "You'll be soaked." She whispered.

The witch looked at Roxas and then bowed her head. "Can I ask you a favor?" She asked. Roxas could barely even hear her words. In fact, it would seem like the rain was a lot louder than her.

"Yeah, but don't you need to at least put on your blazer… Why don't you use your umbrella? Stupid." He scolded but before he could continue on, he was interrupted when the small girl reached out her hands, and in her hands was her blazer, folded. And covered with her blazer was her sketchbook.

"C-Can you keep this dry for me?" She said, almost begging. Rainwater trickling down her cheeks.

He took it, of course.

"A-Also," she said, turning her back on him. "Do you have pets?"

He blinked. Thinking what was with the random question, but nevertheless he decided to answer. "No. But I would like one."

"Really?" She exclaimed softly, turning to him almost too enthusiastically.

"Y-Yeah." He replied.

She turned again and kneeled down, not minding the mud splashing on her knees at all. Her plaid skirt was turning to a hue of dark brown now. She picked up a box, a white umbrella and slowly stood.

"Can you keep him for me?"

Roxas peeked at the small carton box and saw a kitten.

"Don't tell me you were staying here just to cover this animal with your umbrella, get completely soaked and you plan to stay here if I didn't happen to pass along."

She blushed, indicating how every single thing he said was actually a fact. She stared at the ground again, her face still tainted with a color of cherry red.

"Fine, gimme the cat. And go home already. You'll get sick, you know."

"N-no." Namine protested. "You can't carry the box… my sketchbook." She added the last part sadly, and Roxas noticed her slightly pouting.

He smirked. "Then walk me home?"

"Okay."

The witch agreed, she walked with Roxas. Her white umbrella tipped over at the cat. "Aren't you cold?" Roxas asked.

She shook her head.

"By the way, whose cat is that?"

She looked at him with her mysterious eyes again. "He was abandoned." The way she said it almost felt like it had a slight hint of misery or hatred. Either way, Roxas ignored this and shot her a skeptical look.

"Why would you like to keep it?"

She stared at the road ahead again. "I like animals." She whispered monotonously.

'So the witch likes animals, huh?' Roxas thought, one of his brows rose high. Wasn't that kinda odd? Witches are evil.

"Does it have a name?"

She shook her head.

"Can _I _name it?"

She nodded.

"Okay… how 'bout Catty? Or… Kitteny!"

She looked at him again innocently. And then she frowned. "You're very creative." She whispered.

"I was joking! Okay…. How 'bout Haiiro? (In English Gray)"

She kept on looking straight ahead which probably meant she didn't have any complaints.

'_Stay away from the witch, Roxas.'_

He remembered. In spite of this, what if it's already too late?

-

_Roxas's Home_

_a.k.a Enormous Mansion_

She looked at the gigantic gate innocently as it opened, allowing them to enter. The front yard was huge, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Welcome back, young mast— Goodness, who's that girl? She's soaked." A maid dressed in a uniform started to get flustered and ordered another maid to get some towels.

"E-Excuse me for intruding." Namine whispered under the towels that were being wrapped to her whole being.

"Let's get you cleaned up. We can't allow you to leave this mansion until you're all better." The head of the maids said with a wink and they started to lead her to somewhere else.

"This is the first time you've brought a girl home, young master. Is she perhaps your girlfriend?"

"Nope. She's just a friend."

Her smile faded away and her shoulders fell down. "That is so boring." Subsequently, she followed her army.

Roxas sighed. He has to get cleaned up as well that was for sure. He ordered two of the maids to bring the sketchbook somewhere safe and tend to the kitten and trudged to his room, climbing the marbled stairs.

-

With a towel on his head, he entered the temporary room of Namine (although she would probably not even use it… but you know rich people, courtesy) It would probably mean snooping around, but Roxas found himself looking at her… at her… sketchbook. :D

One of the sketches was a flower. An orchid to be exact, except this time it was in a field of flowers.

"E-Excuse me b-but I don't want to…"

"Oh, don't be so bashful."

Namine was pushed out of a room, as she looked at the ground, blushing immensely. "I don't want to be seen like this."

"Oopsie, too late." The maid giggled as Roxas stared.

"D-Don't l-look. Don't look." She said, her voice wasn't loud then again it would be compared to her previous one.

She was wearing a light blue fitted dress ending at least three inches above her knees, the sleeves sewed with lace. Her strapped on heeled sandals were the same color except it was slightly glittering.

"How would I get home with these?" She complained.

"But you look so adorable!"

Without realizing it, she was pouting again.

"Oh, I know we'd fix you a romantic dinner!!" One of them suggested as everybody agreed and raced outside to the kitchen.

"Sorry. They get a little weird when it includes me and my friends."

She nodded and then walked towards her sketchbook.

"I looked by the way."

She nodded.

It was silent. She just kept on gazing at her sketchbook while Roxas sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the carpeted floor. It was weird but he couldn't think of anything to say. (Even if he did, he knew she wouldn't answer anyway)

All their conversations were always short-lived anyway.

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked, making him slightly jump. Probably because of the stillness abruptly shattered by her gentle voice or because _she _actually started the conversation this time.

"Oh right. My name's Roxas."

She nodded again. She picked up her sketchbook, clutched it tight to her chest. "Take care of Haiiro for me." She mumbled… almost in a commanding way actually. "Also… thank you. Very much." She looked out the window as the sky started to be clear.

"Hey, Namine," Roxas grinned. "Can I be your friend?"

She turned to him quickly, a huge question mark clearly written all over her face. "But I'm Namine." She murmured.

He laughed. "I know that."

She averted her eyes from him, gripping her sketchbook. "But I'm a witch."

His mouth opened for a split second but he recovered quickly. 'So she does know.' Roxas thought.

"Well, I don't think so."

"But I am." She argued.

"Okay." Roxas held his hands up and grinned at her. "Then can I be the witch's friend?"

Namine stared.

She stared and she stared. And then she lit up.

"Okay." And then she smiled.

'_Don't fall in love with her.'_

Oh darn, too late.

_**The Day the Witch Smiled**_

**--**

**A/N: **I'm so excited how this'll turn out. Seriously. I enjoyed writing this. R&R please! I need some advice to improve my writing, too. (I even tried to make it sound like a fairytale in some parts) :D

I also think Roxas kinda changed his personality somewhere at the Rain part but I'm too lazy to fix it so… Thanks for reading! :3


	2. Citrus Skies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/n: **Kya~! I absolutely enjoyed reading your reviews. It makes everything worthwhile. :3 I hope you continue to support me… even if I do start to suck (but let's hope I won't). Thanks again. My soul is forever yours. :D

-

_**Citrus Skies**_

Naminé stared at her sketchbook, her sharpened pencil ready to be used. But it was one of those rare times where her hand didn't move in its own accord and her mind was completely blank.

Maybe she wasn't in the mood.

Or she had no inspiration.

She blinked and then slowly looked out the window, feeling the gentle touch of the wind patting her cheeks. And then, she saw a tree. A big, sturdy oak tree.

Afterwards, unconsciously, she grabbed her colored pencils and her hands started to picture her mind's image.

It was a tree. A big, sturdy oak tree.

Then a girl. Smiling blissfully.

And orange. Lots of orange.

-

_**Ties**_

"That was amazing when you played the guitar! You sounded like a pro!" A chubby guy complimented, walking side by side with Roxas. The blonde grinned widely, "thanks, Pence. Music's pretty much my life, you see."

Pence nodded as if he understood and then he decided to strike up another conversation. "Hey, since Sora and Riku are busy, why don't you meet my friends? I think they should be at the cafeteria now."

Roxas agreed, seeing as Sora and Riku weren't that reliable to begin with. They disappear and appear most of the time so he didn't really have much time to be with them. Plus they would occasionally tease him and spread rumors about him liking random girls he hasn't even met yet. Like Kairi or Selphie or Daisy D. or Yuffie. Who the hell were those girls anyway?

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, Roxas immediately heard a loud voice yelling. "Pence!! Hey, Pence, over here!!" A guy with messy blonde hair waved his arms crazily, not actually giving much thought how stupid he looked. The brunette girl beside him, however, rubbed her temples, smiling sheepishly at the staring people while slapping her friend not so lightly on the back.

"Hey, guys! Meet Roxas, he's in my Music Class. Insane talent, man." Pence introduced, mostly to the other guy.

"The name's Hayner! This girl here is Olette." He introduced, pointing at himself then at his companion. The girl waved slightly and then they proceeded to their seats.

"So, Roxas, huh? Why'd you transfer to this dump?" Hayner asked, poking his Macaroni and Cheese with his fork. He looked at it uninterestedly before finally grabbing Olette's cheese fries.

"Well, actually I got kicked out."

"Really? For What?" He continued to question, ignoring the girl glaring daggers beside him. This group made Roxas feel awfully relaxed, though. So far they were the only people who didn't know about his small scandal back at Dusk High. "I sorta made a guy infertile by hurting him… if you know what I mean." Pence left to buy himself snacks in the mean time.

"Ooh, nasty." Hayner commented, munching down the remnants of Olette's fries as she pulled his tray to her, shoving the cheesy (and somehow even slimy) food in her mouth.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. He was being a jerk."

Hayner nodded, sipping from Olette's Orange juice. "I know what you mean."

"So are you guys dating or something?" Roxas grinned widely. This question earned a cough and a few chokes from the two, and even laughter from Pence who just arrived. "You're not the only one who asked that, believe me." Pence said between fits of chuckles, sitting at the plastic chair beside Roxas.

"No way in hell am I dating this kid."

"Excuse me like you're some prince charming yourself, jerk!"

Roxas didn't stop himself from laughing. "I guess couples like to fight a lot."

"Wow, you _are_ friends with Sora and Riku." Hayner rolled his eyes and reached out for Pence's banana muffin. In the mean time, Olette just wanted to change the subject so she asked, "Do you like Twilight better than Dusk, Roxas?"

"Yup."

"You're just saying that."

"Nope. I didn't like myself when I was at Dusk High. Also nobody'll miss me… well except maybe for Axel who said he would and practically did everything for me to miss my flight."

"Why, what'd he do?"

"Oh you know; turned off my alarm clock, stabbed holes to the tires of our car, stole the 'For Sale' sign."

"Wow," Olette exclaimed and then propped her elbows on the table, smiling brightly at Roxas. "You must be good friends with him."

"Hm, I guess." He replied and stared at the pudding cup Pence offered.

"So, found any girls yet?" Olette suddenly asked, practically shining with curiosity.

Roxas blinked and looked at her for a while until Hayner interrupted. "Oh you don't need to answer that, Roxas. Olette _is _nosy most of the time so you should probably just ignore her."

She glared at him and then looked back at Roxas. "So? If you don't I can introduce you to my friends. Most of them are single." Olette laughed, nudging him.

"Ignore her." Hayner mouthed, gagging behind her back.

Roxas took this advice, smiled, and pulled the lid of the pudding cup.

He took a spoonful of it.

"But he's gotta have girl friends, too!"

"We just met him, Olette. And you're kinda scaring him. A lot."

"Yeah, besides why are you asking _him_? You don't ever offer to introduce me to your friends."

"That's because I know Roxas'd treat them well. So whoever he earns as a girl friend or a _girl_friend then I won't have to be worried that I might be the indirect cause of her misery in case she gets hurt in the future."

But he does have a girl friend. A friend that is a girl he meant.

He smiled to himself and continued to enjoy his snack.

This group kinda makes him relaxed.

-

"So, wanna join us later? Pence's the manager of the Basketball team and he sorta asked me to help out with their practice. So, will you?" Hayner invited, his hands shoved to his pockets. "Olette has student council work, too, so I don't have any choice but to hang out at the gym."

Roxas paced out for a while. He did plan to visit Naminé at the end of the day. He hasn't seen her yet. Seeing him skeptical, Hayner knew he had to push it. "Come on, it'll be fun. You can bring along anyone if you'd like."

"Anyone, huh?" Roxas nodded, rubbing his chin playfully. "Well, I guess."

"Yes! No take backs." Hayner threatened, grinned and walked away.

Roxas sighed and walked at the opposite direction. He gotta at least tell Naminé he suddenly had plans… still, he knew she wouldn't care any less. But Roxas was the type of person who'd rather do whatever he wants even if he would definitely regret it.

_Dong Dong Dong Dong!_

There goes the bell indicating break was over and classes were about to start.

He didn't want to miss class. Nope. He was still in probation. Coming from Dusk High, a school which was dominated by delinquents, he had to be paid close attention for the first week and if he does even one measly mischief, he'd be kicked out… again.

He won't have the time later to tell her.

…

And then Roxas had a crazy idea.

-

Riku and Sora snickered as they started punching each other playfully, not minding their classmates who were complaining or laughing at them. Hayner and Pence were in their respective classes, too, as they kept on talking about video games and video games and oh, surprisingly, video games. And of course, Olette was reviewing for a bit before the teacher enters the room.

"_Hello? Heeelllooo? Is this thing on?... Oh wait, it is on."_

A familiar voice echoed throughout the whole school. Making everybody listen.

"_Hey, um, Naminé? This's Roxas. I can't go there now but hey, my new friend invited me to do something later. Uh… Here's a crazy idea, why don't you come and watch! It'll be fun, at least that's what Hayn—…"_

"_There he is!"_

"_You can't use the P.A System, idiot." _Some distinct voices were heard.

"_WAIT! WAIT! Naminé, I'll be waiting at the Gym!" _And then struggling sounds.

"_Let go of the mic, transfer student!"_

"_D-DISMISSAL TIME!!!"_

_Click!_

Everybody was in pure amusement. Either it was because the new kid had guts or he actually mentioned the witch… in a friendly manner, too. There were only two options the student body could ever things of.

First, the new kid was being used by the witch.

Second, the new kid was actually friends with the witch.

Eitherway, Roxas was in big trouble.

-

"You do know that the P.A System is limited only to Authorized Personnel, don't you?" The Principal whose name was unknown said with a stern face.

"Actually, no, sir, I had absolutely no idea." Roxas protested knowingly, putting on his Get-out-of-trouble innocent face. "Back at my school you see, we were allowed to do so. If I knew all about it, then I wouldn't have done such a horrible thing… Sir."

The old man heaved a sigh of frustration. "I'll let you off the hook, this time, but now that you're aware of this certain rule, I expect this to never happen again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

-

_Dismissal Time_

_School Premises_

'_I wonder if Naminé heard me? Maybe not? What if she was concentrating on another one of her sketches? Maybe I should've yelled? I think I'll go visit her now and invite her personally.' _Before he could go back inside the school building, though, Hayner called out his name.

"Roxas! Where're you going? The gym's over here."

"I've got something to…"

"Nope, no can do, let's go." He forcefully grabbed his new friend's shoulders and gave it a push towards the right.

They were walking silently until he spoke up. "Hey, Roxas?" He caught his friend's attention, more importantly, the tone of his voice sounded like he was reluctant or something.

"Yeah?"

"About that announcement you made earlier."

"What?"

"Did you say Naminé as in _Naminé_. You mean that girl at the…"

"Music room, yes."

Their conversation was interrupted when Pence called them whining about how long they had waited for them to arrive.

Their job was simple. All they had to do is compete with the newbies against the top players. This way, Pence could evaluate how both opposing teams would handle these types of situations.

Hayner, being used to helping out, was quite used to this. Instructing his team members to pass the ball to him or to there or to shoot where and when. Meanwhile, however, Roxas wasn't doing so hot. All he did was follow his team around and it was even as if he was invisible. Haynver didn't seem to instruct the members to pass it to him even if he was wide open.

Of course, it didn't take too long for their opponents to notice this, so they took this as an advantage. Soon, they were gaining more and more points.

"What's up, man? Roxas's our teammate, or did you not know that?" One of their members said, panting at the same time.

"What's wrong, Hayner?" Roxas asked, his face a mixture of worry and annoyance. Everybody looked at Hayner while he was huffing for breath. Somehow in its own not-so-subtle way, the opposing team outnumbered them… that was because Roxas didn't seem to be there at all.

"What's wrong?" Hayner repeated, and then within a split second glared directly to Roxas from the ground. It was so sudden and… fierce Roxas's hands balled to fist unconsciously. "You're what's wrong!" Hayner yelled, throwing the ball at his supposedly friend in… an unfriendly way. Roxas caught it before it could hit his stomach. If it did it would hurt. Real bad.

"Me? What're you talking about, _you're _the one who's been acting weird, you know!"

"Why'd you have to do that?! Didn't anybody tell you? You're walking to a dead end, can't you see that?!"

"Okay, _what _the hell are you talking about?!" Roxas retorted, throwing the ball at the ground as it bounced and finally rolled away.

"She's a witch, Roxas!" It was by then, that Roxas had an idea what he was talking about as silence plagued the whole gym. "She's just using you. You don't know why yet but you'll find out when it's already too late. That's what she does. Sooner or later, she'll ruin your life. She already did this to _her_ so don't make the same mistake, will ya?!"

Roxas was silent, looking at the floor. But afterwards, surprisingly, Roxas glared back at Hayner. Truthfully, it didn't look like it was the same happy-go-lucky, friendly, cheerful Roxas everybody knew.

"Everybody says that but do you know everything? Do you?!" He yelled.

"I know it perfectly well, Roxas." Hayner said sternly. "I know it too well."

Hayner continued, staring intently at Roxas. "Olette was her friend, too, you know. But what did she do? She made Olette's father lose his job just because Olette is friends with us, too. Now, Roxas, did you know? Did you know how much Olette cried just because of her inconsiderate game?!"

Roxas was utterly speechless. Then there were footsteps.

"How can you talk to that witch… like you two are buddies? She's a witch."

"That's because we are friends."

This, of course, made Hayner frustrated and was about to seriously hit his supposedly new friend but…

The footsteps stopped.

"Hey, guys, I managed to get out of Student Council work!!" A bright brunette lit up, cheering from the Gym door. It took her some time before she realized that everything was wrong. All wrong.

"Olette…" Hayner whispered in a vexed kind of way.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, staring at the whole gym of silent and obviously troubled students. "What? Is it because I'm wearing a weird shirt? Well, it's funny actually, I bought it since it's orange and I couldn't resist…"

This, of course, lightened the tension. But Roxas took this time to walk away, not because he didn't want to get punched by Hayner. It was because he didn't know who to actually believe anymore.

The prince was confused.

He exited using the other door, leaving them quiet and apprehensive. Roxas went to the drinking fountain, slapping his face with the cool water. He stared at it blankly, flowing at the drain.

"_I know it perfectly well, Roxas."_

Whose side was he supposed to believe in now. Hayner didn't seem to be the type to lie… well on serious things only, of course. But Naminé just seemed…

…

Lonely.

_Snap._

Instinctively, Roxas looked back. That sound was obviously no cat, it sounded like a broken twig.

He approached the corner and to his surprise…

"N-Naminé?" He mumbled.

"H-Hey, Roxas." She greeted softly, looking at the leafy ground. "I… c-came because you invited me. A-Am I too late?" She slowly stuttered.

There was one thing Roxas noticed since he met Naminé. If she stutters it meant that she was nervous. Or sad.

"How long were you here?" He asked seriously.

She didn't answer.

He had a look on his face that was either annoyed or apologetic. Without knowing it, his fists tightened again. "I'm sorry." He said, looking at the patch of soil beneath his feet. "From this point… I don't know if I… believe you anymore, Naminé."

First there was silence. And then…

"It's okay." This made Roxas look at her again, surprised. But perhaps if he knew that that look on her face would be there, he wouldn't have looked anymore. "I'm a witch. I'm not bothered. I'm used to this after all."

"Then…" He couldn't even bear to look at her anymore. "Why are you crying?"

Slowly, her hand touched her face, and then slowly, she stared at the tears trickling down her fingers, and finally, she slowly covered her face with her palms. "I... I'm a monster."

"_I know it too well."_

Roxas knew he couldn't do anything. All he did was listen. To be honest, he would think to himself, he had no right to talk back to Hayner seeing as he was only new here. He had no right to argue with everybody's opinion because he had only met her. They should know better than him because they've lived up with her longer than he had. Even so…

The prince just stood there as the witch wept.

Why does he feel… miserable?

-

_The Next Day_

_The Abandoned Music Room_

Naminé stared at her sketchbook, her sharpened pencil ready to be used. But it was one of those rare times where her hand didn't move in its own accord and her mind was completely blank.

Maybe she wasn't in the mood.

Or she had no inspiration.

She blinked and then slowly looked at the piano, remembering the sound it made. And then, she saw a light. A warm, friendly light.

Afterwards, unconsciously, she grabbed her colored pencils and her hands started to picture her mind's image.

It was a piano. A white grand piano.

Then a boy. Smiling blissfully.

And light. Fading light.

-

Olette stared at the piece of string on her hand, a portion of her hair flapping with the wind. "My hair ties broke all of a sudden." She whispered.

_**Broken Ties.**_

-

_Meanwhile_

_At a messy apartment_

"I just can't take it anymore, Saϊx." A young man with fiery red hair growled. "That damn kid forgot about us."

"Who?" Some guy with cobalt blue hair replied uninterestedly, leisurely sitting on the couch.

"Talk about blank with a capital B. Roxas of course!"

"Oh, him. Again?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let him leave. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"So? What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going after him." The red-haired man declared, carrying a duffel bag and at the same time, pointing his finger.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm transferring to that ugly Twilight High, too!"

"Really, now?" Obviously, this companion of his wasn't too concerned about his sudden decision.

"Twilight, get ready for the new kid in town! The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

-

**A/n: **Whew, can you believe the drama in this chapter? I honestly didn't like this much and didn't want it to end there but I had to. I have plans you see. Axel's arrival will hold a meaning you know. Perfect timing too since Roxas was in such an unstable state.

The scene titles were fewer than the previous chapter but I wanted to stick with the ties thing. Anyway, thanks for reading! :3

By the way, I already have Chapter 3 stored in my PC but I'm waiting to see your reactions and think about it if I should change any details regarding it because frankly, Chapter 4 would be a lot better than Chapter 3… yes, I am starting on Chapter 4 already :D I had a lot of free time this weekend, you see.


	3. Do You Hate Me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/n: **By the way, you might want to read the previous chapters again or review it briefly to grasp this chapter fully.

By the way I changed this to Rated T just to be safe. :3 I get a feeling that with Axel here, I can't fully present him with K+

-

_**The Fallen Prince**_

"What's up with you, man? You've been in this apartment for days." Riku complained, staring down at the inert Roxas playing mindless videogames.

Sora walked through piles of bottles, cans, empty wrappers, and unfinished microwave dishes, trying not to make everything any messier. "Yeah, Roxas. You can't skip classes too much, you know. You're still in probation, remember?"

Roxas didn't pay them any heed as he continued to stare lifelessly at the screen, his fingers pressing the buttons of the controller with ease. He chewed on his pepperoni pizza from his mouth and continued to ignore his two friends.

Riku let out a sigh of frustration. "Look, we heard. Everybody did. About your little fight with Hayner. I'm sure the witch heard of it but she was taking no action, in fact, she isn't even going to school anymore!"

Now this caught Roxas attention. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's not in the Music Room anymore. The school board wants to take her back of course but she wouldn't budge as I've heard it." Sora explained, starting to pick up the garbage that piled up. Fortunately, this chocolate-haired kid looks out for his friends a lot more than they actually ask.

Roxas spaced out, looking troubled. The screen blinking the words GAMEOVER.

"Why do they want her back again?" He asked, heading to his kitchen and opening the refrigerator door.

"Don't you know? Her presence itself makes the school's average rise higher. She's so smart she didn't even have to actually study. The school could even pay her just to be there."

"Really now?" Roxas opened a can of root beer and plopped on his bean bag again, chugging down the contents as he readied himself for a new game.

"He's hopeless." Riku mumbled to Sora… but actually more to himself as they started to leave. "I mean he has a mansion for crying out loud, why the heck does he rent some hideous room like this?! Is he going insane or something?! I knew this would happen again. She's doing it again!" Sora looked back before they left and wondered if he was going to be okay. "See ya, Roxas."

**-**

"It's starting you know." Hayner informed his friends, poking his pudding with his spoon.

"Hm? What is?" Olette asked, stabbing on of the lettuce from her salad. Pence, however, knew exactly what he was talking about. He munched on his sandwich and looked away, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"She's doing it again."

With this, Olette frowned at him openly. "Didn't it even come to your sense that she might've just been sick?"

"You know it, too, Olette. Last year, this happened, too. She's been absent for long and then the next thing you know your whole life—"

"I'm over it, Hayner." Olette said harshly. "When are you going to be?" She left afterwards, taking her tray with her and sitting to a different table.

"I can't believe it."

"What?" Pence replied, seeing as he was the only one who could at this moment because their other companion had already left.

"How can she just forget how much she suffered?!" Hayner slammed his fist on the table and left, too.

Pence looked disappointed as he gulped down the last of his sandwich. With a sigh, he snatched the pudding cup Hayner left and started to eat it. But he knew there were some things that pudding cannot solve.

…

But Pence continued on anyway.

-

_That afternoon, the same day_

_School Premises_

"Look, look, the witch's back."

"What's up? I thought she was gone for good."

"Shh, not so loud!"

She took silent steps, looking at the marbled floor as she did. The only thing that she was carrying was a sketchbook, except this time it was a lot bigger than her original one. Maybe the pages just ran out.

"What happened to that new kid then? Is he still alive?"

"Knowing the witch, I'm guessing he'd wish he wasn't."

The witch stopped all of a sudden and slowly looked at the two people whispering. The two stiffened telling themselves how dead they were. But slowly, the witch walked again, her eyes fixed at the floor again.

The cold stares she felt against her back.

Their whispers that she would normally hear.

As Hayner deduced… Everything's happening again.

All over again.

-

"What?! What do you mean he's not there; he's not at school either!"

"_I'm sorry, sir. We know nothing of young master's whereabouts at this moment."_

"Look, babe, I've been awake for almost three days now just because I couldn't sleep knowing that he was going to welcome me by introducing me to his new girl friends and now you tell me he's just plain missing?! You don't wanna say that, lady. You definitely don't."

"_Sir, I'll be forced to ask for security's help if you don't leave right this minute. Thank you and goodbye."_

"Wha-What? Get back here, hello? Helllooo?" He pushed the gray button over and over again but it seemed like he was completely ignored. He glared at the small device and then looked around. "That damn kid." He mumbled and then saw the camera at the top right of the gate. He glowered and threw rocks at it.

He was chased away of course but it was worth it.

"Roxas, man…" He whined to himself. "Where are you?"

It was by chance that he witnessed two youngsters about to head to some CD store. He lit up and crossed the street to get to them, almost bouncing.

"Isn't that weird, Sora? I was blindfolded and wore some weird shady cloak and I was fighting Roxas and he whacked me with huge keys!"

"That is weird."

Catching their attention by placing his big hands over their shoulders, he grinned for he knew he hit the jackpot. "Heey theere, mind if I join you?"

The silver haired one looked at him, his brow rising. "Who are you?" He asked skeptically.

"The name's Axel," he introduced himself proudly. "Got it memorized?"

-

"_My name is Namine."_

Roxas chomped his potato chips, stuffing his face wit handfuls of it and at the same time pressing the buttons quickly.

"_I like animals."_

Without even realizing it he was already beating his opponent to a pulp, continuing to attack even if he had already won.

"_But I'm a witch."_

He glared at the TV as if it had done something seriously wrong and even throwing the controller at it. "You're damn screwed." He mumbled to it. The TV didn't know if he was talking to it or to himself. :D

"_I… I'm a monster."_

He climbed on the couch and stared lifelessly at the ceiling, his hands hanging at the edge of the seat. "Why… did you have to cry?" He asked, flinging his arms over his eyes.

He was about to fall into a deep slumber when…

"I'M HOME!!" A familiar voice rang from the door. Roxas recognized this voice of course… but somehow he didn't want to welcome him. At all.

"Whoa, this is worse than last time. Naminé, huh? I've got to meet this chic."

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Roxas asked, half groaning. He knew this was going to happen! He knew he was _this _persistent.

"Roxas? Roxas, it is you. So you do remember me! I'm so flattered!" He exclaimed and neared the motionless kid. "Yeah right." The said guy muttered and smacked him on the head.

"You're pathetic." Axel declared, sitting on the long sofa as well. "If I didn't find these two I wouldn't have located you."

Roxas looked over at the two young men responsible for this. Sora and Riku. Sora of course looked apologetic but Riku sure looked like he was annoyed.

"I heard about your little problem, too."

"I noticed," Roxas responded and headed for the kitchen again.

"Jeez, why're you acting like this? You're acting just like you were when Demyx accidentally saved his game over yours. Only… worse!" Axel complained. "I'm still not going to leave until you introduce me to girls, though. Uh-uh, no way, dude."

"I'm horrible." Roxas said this all of a sudden.

"Wha? Aw, don't be like that, Roxas, I was only kidding."

"No, really, I am." He insisted and continued to stand at the kitchen, leaning on the counter. "I didn't even console her when she was crying."

"She was crying?" The other three young men repeated.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Probably because I sorta, kinda, somehow said I didn't want to be friends with her anymore… or something like that. I don't really know."

"Wait, how _exactly _did you _become_ her friend again?" Riku asked, allowing himself to take a seat at the futon, completely ignoring Sora who was picking up Roxas's garbage again.

"I asked her when she came over to my house."

"She came over to your house?" Once again.

"Man, oh man, you got yourself into a tight situation." Axel cried out loud, snacking on the potato chips Roxas left behind. "But I gotta agree with you there. That is kind of stupid."

"I'm not sure Roxas needs that kind of support, Axel." Sora said, dropping the trash in one of the plastic bags.

"What? I'm telling the truth here!" The feisty man said, his mouth full of chips. "I mean if he was the one who asked her to be his buddy then you gotta admit how vile that is. What kind of friend would believe everybody else's crap _but _his buddy's?"

"Unless, of course, you only asked her out of sympathy." Axel continued, scanning a random CD he picked up from the side table.

There was silence (well except for Axel's rude crunching sounds).

"Whether it was out of sympathy or not," Sora's voice shattered the tranquility as he looked at Roxas who was now leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. "You should apologize, Roxas."

"_**A witch can get hurt, too, you know."**_

-

_The Next Day_

_School Premises_

_**Revival**_

"Oh, so he's not dead?"

"There seem to be nothing wrong with him."

"Was the witch no match for him?"

"Roxas, huh?"

-

Naminé drew. She drew on the giant sketchbook on her lap. She drew a flower.

An orchid to be exact. But this orchid was shaded dark.

This orchid was in a vase again.

This orchid was lonely.

But this orchid might be used to this.

She frowned.

She was lonely.

She was used to this.

But not everything seemed annoyingly unbearable.

She wanted to cry.

The witch wanted to cry.

But instead she continued to draw. She was too focused on her drawing she failed to notice the footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Slowly getting near.

And then…

_Bang!_

She turned swiftly to her right and immediately dropped her sketchbook at the sight. But she didn't cry. She just stared.

The witch stared and stared.

Because honestly, she didn't ever think that he might see him again, standing in this room.

The witch stared and stared.

But she didn't cry. She just stared.

And then there was silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"Could you play the piano for me?" Her voice sounded as if it echoed in Roxas's ears; this even made him jump a little bit.

"Huh?" He replied, obviously unable to comprehend the favor she've just asked. Quickly afterwards though, he recovered and walked towards the white grand piano without making any other sound.

At this moment, Roxas didn't even know what he should say. Or rather he didn't know what he would say _first_. There were so many things he'd like to ask.

_Why did you cry?_

He stared at the keys and wondered why it felt like this piano was challenging him. The pressure he suddenly felt for some unknown reason. Maybe he was afraid to make a mistake? Or maybe he was afraid that after he was done playing he didn't know what would happen next.

_Can we continue being friends?_

Nevertheless, he started playing. It was the same composition as before. The piece he played the first time and for what he thought was the last after practically admitting how he didn't want to be acquainted with the witch anymore.

_Will you forgive me for not trusting you?_

Perhaps it was Naminé's imagination? Or perhaps maybe it actually was. This song which felt so miserable and captivating sounded a lot more agonizing than the last time he played it.

Its song bounced at the walls of the abandoned Music room, not any other sound was heard but this particular tune.

_Will you forgive me…_

The wind howled as if it wanted to sing along with the sorrowful music. The white curtains touched Naminé's cheeks slightly. Her drawings flew and floated down gently back to the ground, flooding the other side of the room.

… _If ever I tell you…_

If the sound was so captivating. If it was so beautiful. Then why?

_... Even after I've hurt you…_

Why wasn't he satisfied? He stopped playing, his fingers still against the keys. He didn't know why but this infatuation he usually has felt like… it was lost. Or hiding… from him?

A voice. It was a soft whisper, he could barely hear it but it was certainly a voice.

To Roxas it even sounded like it was coming from a sweet young girl.

His eyes widened for a split second and he swiftly turned back. And saw a girl. Staring back at him. Her deep azure eyes hiding behind her pale blonde hair with porcelain skin that looked like she hasn't seen daylight since birth.

He saw the witch staring back at him.

… _That I love you?_

"What?" He asked her. Taking a step towards her.

She looked at the ground and then took a deep breath. Afterwards, she looked at him again and whispered. "Do you hate me?" Before he could answer, she continued to speak. "If so… Please leave this room." She quietly instructed.

He blinked innocently. "Then…" He replied. "If I leave… does that mean you don't want to see me anymore?"

She stared at him again.

And then she took the pencil that was lying on her sketchbook.

And then she stared at her sketchbook.

"No." She answered slowly. Her hand started to move against the piece of paper from her sketchbook. Once again, she was drawing something and would probably not respond to any of his actions for the rest of his stay here.

But instead… she resumed talking.

"I just don't want you to see me crying again."

Roxas felt a pang of guilt stabbed through his chest. Even if the witch didn't mean it to be ill-mannered for him his guilt was driving him to commit suicide or something.

"I don't want to either." He whispered unconsciously.

She continued to draw.

"I don't hate Naminé at all."

Her hand paused and slowly she looked at him from behind locks of her hair. He had that carefree grin of his again.

"In fact," he turned his back on her and stared at the piano. "I like Naminé."

And once again he grinned widely. "I like Naminé a lot!"

It seemed like there was no reaction from her and he started to hear the sound of her pencil lead scratching against paper.

Carefully he peeked. And saw she was focusing all her attention to her sketchbook again.

With this, he pouted at her in a childish way unconsciously. Then he walked towards the door. Yet, she didn't seem to care, still focusing her full concentration on the project she was drawing.

He was halfway to the door now when…

"I'm relieved."

That being said, Roxas grinned and left the Music room.

He was too happy…

_**He didn't even notice her beautiful smile as she drew.**_

_**-**_

"So… how'd it gooo?" Axel greeted, nudging his blonde friend and at the same time, raising his brows up and down. Roxas shrugged, "good." He replied simply, although that uncontrollable smile kept on sneaking up on his face every time.

Of course, his overly-supportive friends noticed this; they started to near him and ask him various question about finally being a man. He brushed the three idiots off of him and walked away.

After all, he still had a problem to take care of.

Hayner stood with Olette in the cafeteria, heading to their designated table. But as soon as the door opened…

"Hayner!! Hey, Hayner, over here!!" A guy with gravity-defying blonde hair waved his arms crazily, not actually giving much thought how stupid he looked. The brunette girl beside Hayner blinked in confusion, and smiled happily while slapping her friend not so lightly on the back.

Hayner was obliged to approach this insane kid before he started yelling again…

"HAAAAYYYNNEEEER—" He slapped his palm over Roxas's mouth and glowered at him openly. "All right already, sheesh, you're embarrassing."

-

"So? What do you want?" Hayner asked indifferently, scratching his forehead. For now, Roxas had led him to some place where there were no people… except for three grinning idiots behind that tree over there.

"To thank you." He said, grinning widely. This earned a huge question mark on Hayner's face, though. "And also to… apologize."

"Hayner's very kind. You didn't want me to get hurt." Roxas commented, smiling nonchalantly.

Hayner stared at him for a while and then cleared his throat. Covering his mouth and behind it was obviously muffled laughter. "This is so gay." He whispered.

Silence.

And then the two of them broke into laughter.

The three idiots behind the tree, started to worry. "This isn't developing to some kind of a relationship, is it?"

"And? Why do you want to apologize?" Hayner asked seriously after laughing so hard. Roxas, however, continued to smile.

"Because I'm still friends with Naminé after all."

Hayner frowned at him for a long time (this had no effect on Roxas's behalf though), but finally he sighed. "Whatever." He replied and afterwards grinned at him. "But when she ruins your life, I have the right to say I told you so."

-

_**The Witch Went Out of Her Lair**_

"Your methods of apologizing are weird, Roxas." Riku mentioned. "But surprisingly, they work."

"He handled it all in one Lunch break! It's like magic. Are you a Shaman? Or maybe… a ninja." This bothered Sora as he pondered about it for a while.

"By the way, where's Axel?"

"Oh. He got kicked out. He hasn't _legally _entered the school yet, you know." Riku replied and pushed the cafeteria door open. As soon as they did, they realized it was silent.

Too silent.

The three found out why when they saw a girl with deep azure eyes that were hiding behind her pale blonde hair and porcelain skin as if she hasn't seen daylight since birth.

She was in front of a girl in orange… bowing.

"I…" She whispered. "I'm sorry!" Her voice echoed. It sounded like she gathered a lot of courage to say that.

She walked away slowly, making her exit.

"C… Can we be friends again?" Olette asked, standing up from her seat.

Naminé stared.

She stared and she stared. And then she lit up.

"Okay." And then she smiled.

Roxas was satisfied. He liked Twilight High so far. But now it seemed like he had a bigger problem.

"She's so cute."

"I'm gonna introduce myself to her."

"Do you think I can get her number?"

-

_Meanwhile_

_Some dark, shady office_

_**The Witch's Cage**_

"She did it again," a tanned with long silver hair informed another man in red. His creepy gold eyes staring intently at the back of his boss.

"_She easily brought hell to the surface."_

"That witch… Always doing whatever she wants." A deep voice said. "She did this last year, too. With that… Olah girl."

"I believe it's Olette, sir."

"Whatever her confounded name is." He swung his wheelie chair to face his loyal servant. "How many times do I have to tell her that she should not mingle with lowlifes?! They could use her anytime. Trick her and finally lose everything! I saved her last time from committing a big mistake but I can't keep doing so every time."

"_That girl, whom she had a small argument with, lost everything. Her father's job, their house, their business, stripped off their dignity. Like I said, everything!"_

"Sir, you're obviously overreacting."

"I knew I shouldn't have given her business properties too early. But I did anyway, and now she has the nerve to oppose me! Despicable witch."

"_Well… somebody helped her and her family afterwards and now she's as good as before but still…"_

"Naminé… I will make sure you can never oppose me again. Then I'll dispose of these lowlifes you call friends." He flipped the red bandage wrapping his head over his shoulder.

"How would you do that?" The other man asked, curious as to what diabolical plan this man was planning again.

"I'm gonna send somebody…" He stood from his wheelie chair and then faced his servant who was wearing a dark shady cloak. "But first, how bout some sea salt ice cream?"

-

_The Next Day_

_**(Epilogue)**_

"Oh, Naminé!!!" Roxas called from the corridor and afterwards entered the abandoned Music Room without hesitation. To his surprise there was somebody else there than he expected.

Of course Naminé was drawing but there was a blonde girl with two antenna-like (or most likely they looked like horns) locks of hair sticking from the topmost of her temple. She had an insolent look on her face as she looked down on Naminé but as soon as she noticed Roxas's presence, she turned and smirked at him.

"Hello, you must be Roxas." She said in a way that almost disgusted the young teenager, swinging her hand as if she was showing off her expensive-looking bracelet. "My name is Larxene. I'm from Dusk High as well, I just transferred, you see."

"So, why are you here?" Roxas asked.

"Well, as I said I just transfer—"

"No, I mean… Why are you here. In this room." The blonde young woman noticed the hint of what seemed to be a glare from Roxas. As a response, she sneered at him openly.

The Larxene girl walked away, intentionally stepping on the scattered drawings with her high heels. "I have… close ties with Naminé and her family." She whispered and disappeared from the hallway.

He completely ignored the subject about the new girl and walked towards Naminé. "Hey, Naminé, what's up?" He greeted.

Her hand stopped midway from a curved line and then slowly she looked up to Roxas. She stared. "Hello, Roxas." She placed her sketchbook on her lap. "Do you need something?"

"Hey, who was that girl? She doesn't look too friendly."

She didn't answer him and once again started to draw.

"Never mind, I don't really care about her much. Anyway, Naminé, let's go out." Roxas invited with an enthusiastic smile. Naminé continued to draw. "This Saturday. I want to watch this movie. Oh and my friend from Dusk is coming along, too."

"…"

"Naminé?"

"…" She continued to draw.

Roxas pouted. "If you don't answer I'm gonna be mad at you."

"I'll go." She whispered… almost too quickly but she still continued to draw.

Roxas grinned. "Around noon at the town square, okay?"

She nodded slowly.

Roxas of course got curious as to what she was pouring all her attention to. He took a peek and saw that she was drawing yet another orchid. An orchid bathing in a ray of light.

"Naminé, do you like flowers?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Do you like _drawing _flowers?"

She stopped midway again and slowly looked at Roxas. Slowly her lips curved to a smile. "I mostly like to draw beautiful things." She whispered and afterwards continued on with sketching.

"Oh." He responded and then cupped his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Then feel free to draw me then."

She looked at him again. She stared and she stared.

"I _only _draw beautiful things." She replied.

Somehow… that sounded very ill-mannered.

As they laughed… unfortunately they didn't notice somebody spying on them.

"Target confirmed." She whispered to a small device chipped into her bracelet. _"Do anything to dispose of him."_

"Gladly."

_**A smirk dances on the devil's face.**_

-

**A/n: **Hey, readers! I didn't like how this chapter turned out that much. So far, I think the best chapter I've written would be the first one. This totally sucked. But hey, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. :3

It'll be just like a date between the two… plus Axel. Wouldn't it be fun to see Axel wanting attention from his friend, Roxas, while Roxas gives his attention to Naminé? I'm so excited!! Yes, that was a brief sneak peek. :D

Review, please!

(Again, constructive criticism greatly appreciated)


End file.
